2017 Hong Kong Cricket Sixes
Hong Kong | champions = | participants = 8 | matches_played = 23 | most_runs = Nizakat Khan (192) | most_wickets = Ehsan Khan Sarel Erwee Corné Dry (6) | official_website = Official website | previous = 2012 | next = |}} The 2017 Hong Kong Cricket Sixes was the nineteenth edition of the Hong Kong Cricket Sixes, took place at Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong. Eight teams competing in the tournament which lasted over two days from 28 to 29 October 2017. The previous tournament was won by South Africa who defeated Pakistan in the final. Squads Rules and Regulations All standard laws of the game as laid down by the M. C. C. applied with the following significant differences: General Games are played between two teams of six players, and consist of five overs of six balls, with the exception of the final which consists of five overs of eight balls. Each member of the fielding side, with the exception of the wicket-keeper shall bowl one over. Wides and no-balls count as two runs to the batting side, plus an extra ball. Last man stands If five wickets fall (not including batsmen retiring not out) before the allocated overs have been completed, the remaining batsman continues, with the last batsman out remaining as a runner. The not out batsman shall always face strike, and shall be declared out if his partner is declared out. Batsman retire A batsman must retire not out on reaching 31 runs, but not before. He may complete all runs scored on the ball on which he reaches his 31, and retire immediately after. If one of the last pair of batsmen is out, any remaining not out batsman may resume his innings. In the case where there is more than one, they must return in the order they retired. Group Stage Results Pool A |team2= |score1=5/95 (5 overs)|runs1=Babar Hayat 35 (10)|wickets1=Corne Dry 2/18 (1 over)|score2=1/96 (4.4 overs)|runs2=Sarel Erwee 35* (12)|wickets2=Ehsan Nawaz 1/26 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=South Africa won by 5 wickets|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} ---- |team2= |score1=2/92 (5 overs)|runs1=Hammad Azam 26 (7)|wickets1=Aizaz Khan 2/20 (1 over)|score2=1/66 (5 overs)|runs2=Nizakat Khan 31* (10)|wickets2=Mohammad Sami 1/10 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Pakistan won by 26 runs|notes=|bg=}} ---- |team2= M. C. C.|score1=2/115 (5 overs)|runs1=Ferisco Adams 35* (7)|wickets1=Gareth Berg 2/8 (1 over)|score2=3/99 (5 overs)|runs2=Rikki Clarke 44* (12)|wickets2=Sarel Erwee 2/17 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result= South Africa won by 16 runs|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} ---- |score1=6/94 (5 overs)|runs1=Samit Patel 27 (8)|wickets1=Ehsan Khan 3/5 (1 over)|score2=2/96 (4.3 overs)|runs2=Nizakat Khan 34* (7)|wickets2=Rikki Clarke 1/12 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Hong Kong won by 4 wickets|notes=|bg=}} ---- |team2= |score1=74 (5 overs)|runs1=Ferisco Adams 32 (11)|wickets1=Mohammad Sami 1/10 (1 over)|score2=2/78 (3.3 overs)|runs2=Hammad Azam 36* (10)|wickets2=Corné Dry 1/11 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Pakistan won by 4 wickets|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} ---- |score1=83 (5 overs)|runs1=Darren Stevens 31*|wickets1=Hammad Azam 2/15 (1 over)|score2=2/85 (4 overs)|runs2=Sahibzada Farhan 36* (7)|wickets2=Darren Stevens 1/12 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Pakistan won by 4 wickets|notes=|bg=}} Pool B |team2= |score1=5/93 (5 overs)|runs1=Saif Hassan 46* (12)|wickets1=Farveez Maharoof 1/8 (1 over)|score2=3/86 (5 overs)|runs2=Bhanuka Rajapaksa 31* (13)|wickets2=Saif Hassan 1/14 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Bangladesh won by 7 runs|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} ---- |team2= |score1=2/114 (5 overs)|runs1=Jeevan Mendis 33* (7)|wickets1=Arjun Nair 2/8 (1 over)|score2=3/98 (5 overs)|runs2=John Hastings 31* (7)|wickets2=Ramith Rambukwella 2/14 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Sri lanka won by 16 runs|notes=|bg=}} ---- |team2= |score1=3/82 (5 overs)|runs1=Mahidul Islam Ankon 32* (9)|wickets1=Shanan Stewart 1/3 (1 over)|score2=3/83 (4 overs)|runs2=Bradley Cachopa 31* (6)|wickets2=Abul Hassan 1/9 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=New Zealand won by 3 wickets|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} ---- |team2= |score1=3/95 (5 overs)|runs1=Bhanuka Rajapaksa 31* (8)|wickets1=Shanan Stewart 2/13 (1 over)|score2=3/98 (4.4 overs)|runs2=Graeme Beghin 31* (8)|wickets2=Angelo Perera 1/11 (0.4 overs)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=New Zealand won by 3 wickets|notes=|bg=}} ---- |team2= |score1=1/88 (5 overs)|runs1=Afif Hossain 34* (11)|wickets1=Nathan Reardon 1/16 (1 over)|score2=1/82 (5 overs)|runs2=John Hastings 32* (10)|wickets2=|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result= Bangladesh won by 6 Runs|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} ---- |team2= |score1=3/91 (5 overs)|runs1=Graeme Beghin 31* (9)|wickets1=Alex Gregory 2/8 (1 over)|score2=0/95 (3.5 overs)|runs2=Matthew Short 36* (7)|wickets2=|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Australia won by 6 wickets|notes=|bg=}} Qualifying Finals The quarter finals were decided based on overall standings. 1st v 8th, 2nd v 7th, 3rd v 6th and 4th v 5th. |team2= M. C. C.|score1=2/112 (5 overs)|runs1=Sohail Tanvir 35* (8)|wickets1=Gareth Berg 1/11 (1 over)|score2=1/95 (5 overs)|runs2=Darren Stevens 36* (10)|wickets2=Sohail Khan 1/23 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=M. C. C. won the toss and elected to bowl|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Pakistan won by 17 runs|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} ---- |team2= |score1=3/104 (5 overs)|runs1=Nizakat Khan 54* (13)|wickets1=Shanan Stewart 2/14 (1 over)|score2=3/87 (5 overs)|runs2=Graeme Beghin 35* (11)|wickets2=Ehsan Khan 1/13 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=New Zealand won the toss and elected to bowl|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Hong Kong won by 17 runs|notes=|bg=}} ---- |team2= |score1=4/95 (5 overs)|runs1=Ramith Rambukwella 31* (11)|wickets1=Aubrey Swanepoel 2/13 (1 over)|score2=2/96 (4.4 overs)|runs2=Jerry Nqolo 34* (13)|wickets2=Andy Solomons 2/9 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=South Africa won by 4 wickets|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} ---- |team2= |score1=5/84 (5 overs)|runs1=Mahidul Islam Ankon 30 (8)|wickets1=John Hastings 1/16 (1 over)|score2=1/90 (4.2 overs)|runs2=Matthew Short 31* (8)|wickets2=Monirul Islam 1/21 (1 over)|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=Australia won the toss and elected to bowl|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Australia won by 5 wickets|notes=|bg=}} Plate Finals The Plate Finals were played between the teams that finish 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th overall. Semi Finals |team2= |score1=1/114 (5 overs)|runs1=|wickets1=|score2=4/81 (5 overs)|runs2=|wickets2=|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Hong Kong won by 33 runs|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} ---- |team2= M. C. C.|score1=2/73 (5 overs)|runs1=|wickets1=|score2=1/74 (5 overs)|runs2=|wickets2=|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=M. C. C. won by 5 wickets|notes=|bg=}} Plate Final |team2= M. C. C.|score1=|runs1=|wickets1=|score2=|runs2=|wickets2=|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result= Hong Kong won by 4 wickets|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} Cup Finals The Cup Finals decided the winners of the tournament, and were played between the teams that finish 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th overall. The cup final was played with 8 ball overs. Semi Finals |team2= |score1=1/115 (5 overs)|runs1=|wickets1=|score2=3/97 (5 overs)|runs2=|wickets2=|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=South Africa won by 18 runs|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} ---- |team2= |score1=2/115 (5 overs) |runs1=|wickets1=|score2=3/80 (5 overs)|runs2=|wickets2=|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=Pakistan won by 35 runs|notes=|bg=}} 3rd Place Playoff |team2= |score1=0/124 (5 overs)|runs1=|wickets1=|score2=1/118 (5 overs)|runs2=|wickets2=|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=|umpires=|motm=|report=|result=New Zealand won by 6 runs|notes=|bg=#eeeeee}} Cup Final |team2= |score1=123/6 (4.5 overs)|runs1=|wickets1=|score2=124/4 (5 overs)|runs2=|wickets2=|venue=Kowloon Cricket Club, Hong Kong|toss=South Africa won the toss and elected to field|umpires=|motm=|report=Scorecard|result=South Africa won by 2 wickets|notes=South Africa jointly became the most successful nation in Hong Kong Sixes tournament with winning the 5th title|bg=#eeeeee}} External links * Results - Hong Kong Sixes 2017 Category:Hong Kong Cricket Sixes Category:2017 in Hong Kong cricket